roamfandomcom-20200213-history
Eurephon III
King''' Eurephon III '''of Kyraspa (born -78) Linked by: 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "Moody Machyal gambled that the Roaman forces defending the Spydoron Web would not oppose him, and that King Eurephon of Kyraspa would not move against him after years of cooperation, and was proved right on both counts. The hardened army which had invaded Pricia marched around Crylalt at an astonishing pace, fuelled by indignation at being declared traitors, and were at the walls of Delebram well before Vain Prellal expected them. Had Vain Prellal stayed behind the walls of the city, Moody Machyal might well have faltered, as a siege would have robbed his campaign of the momentum it required, but his nickname proved true and he arrayed his forces outside the walls of Delebram. " "Frustrated, Proud Machyal travelled to Kyraspa to renew his friendship with the venerable King Eurephon, who had been Roam's staunch ally since the beginning of the Crylaltian War (diplomatically ignoring that he had led an invasion of Scalify in league with Inachiron forty years before as a newly crowned king). Proud Machyal attempted to bargain with the enigmatic inventor Spydoron so that he might aid Roam in repairing and refortifying his Web that the tribes of the interior might again fear it. Spydoron, who had little interest in returning to a project he had already completed, was only swayed by promises from Proud Machyal that he might be rewarded with curiosities from around the known world so that he might pursue his multi-disciplined endeavours. The difficulties in obtaining these treasures, books, artifacts and alchemical ingredients for Spydoron in the face of emboldened pirate activity in the Inner Sea (and the Issycrian Sound) following the defeat of Naechis and its fleet would in part lead to Proud Machyal's campaigns against piracy. Although Spydoron and Eurephon did their part in consolidating Roam's hold on Crylalt, Proud Machyal knew that the province would need much more attention in terms of men and provisions from Roam in order to establish control over the southern and western coasts, let alone the Interior beyond Spydoron's walls where the tribes still answered only to themselves." "Proud Machyal returned with his men to Delebram so as not to tax the lands of Oepheram any further, and set his brother Hessal to bringing the fitness and discipline of the army back to levels acceptable to a Sarevir. In the meantime, Machyal travelled south to Kyraspa to reacquaint himself with King Eurephon and Spydoron. While the Kyraspans were glad that Machyal had restored trade in the Inner Sea by suppressing the pirates, they were aggrieved that Roam had not adequately protected Kyraspa from incursions into their lands by tribes from the Interior through the walls of the Spydoron Web, which was only as effective as it was well garrisoned. Machyal did what he could to promise that communication, cooperation and garrisoning would improve under his watch, but despite his fondness for their alliance, the King was too experienced to take a Roaman solely at his word. As a gesture of his good intentions, Proud Machyal presented Spydoron with a mechanical bow that his men had found in the cabin of a pirate captain at the Battle of the Muan Tears, which he had been told had come from far to the east beyond Meder and Heber, in the lands of the Empyreal Dragons. " "Proud Machyal spent the majority of the first year integrating the new legions into those of his veterans and drilling them up to the required standard. He again sent embassies to the major cities of Crylalt and to the tribes of the Interior, and attempted to engage in the civilian politics of the more loyal cities of Delebram, Gelebram and Oepheram to a degree that he had not before. King Eurephon of Kyraspa, who was now a very old man, was pleased to see Proud Machyal installed as Governor, but could not afford to provide any men of his own to help pacify the continent nor garrison the walls of the Spydoron Web, which in places was now completely permeable. " Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:King of Kyraspa Category:King Category:Kyraspan